Talk:💩
(forgive me for any spelling errors) hey guys i must admit i liked this film including the cliffhanger at the end with carrie and i decided to make a new charecter that was never introduced and talk about him. let me know what you guys think! His name is MIke barnes and he would be the true main antagonist of this film. Throughout the movie a dark figure (mike) appears several times and is stalking carrie's mom, carrie, Chris and others. His first appearence is with Chris shortly after she vows to get revenge for being banned from the prom the figure grabs her and talks to her about getting her at the prom and tells Chris not to remember this conversation and that she must bring him another bucket of the blood. Chris is confused and when she asks why he is helping her he replies "you will not get to see" and vanishes. The second is when He shows up at Carrie's house and tells her Mom not to let her go to the prom and promises there will be consequences if she does and leaves an astonished Margaret. The third time is when Chris and Billy Drop the blood on Carrie and still have the second one when Billy asks why they need it (Chris did not tell billy about the dark figure) when this is done the dark figure appears and says "very nice work" and throws them both aside, takes their second bucket and cuts the rope and causes the bucket to kill Tommy and vanishes once again (he also appears briefly while Tina is burning and he says "crispy"). The fourth is when instead of Margaret getting out of the closet the figure breaks her out himself. He says "I told you what would happen and now you know what must be done" he leaves after handing margaret a sharp knife. The fifth and final time he appears as a dark figure is when Carrie kills Chris and Billy and he appears right behind Carrie who turns around and sees him. He says "go home to mommy little one there is a surprise there" and vanishes. Carrie dismisses him as a piece of her mind and mumbles "am i going mad or something?" and goes home. He finally reveals his true idenity as Mike (as well as his role in Tommy's death) when he finds Carrie and Margaret struggling and pins them both to a wall without touching them before Carrie can take action against Margaret or Mike. It is revealed that Mike also has powers like Carrie but however he discovered it much earlier and learned how to perfect his abilities and became much stronger than Carrie. Mike explains that his past is similiar to Carrie: Mike was not abused as much as Carrie but was ignored by his mother and barely had friends at all but his father loved him and when his father was killed in a car accident, Mike was determined to finally make himself noticed by setting up an incident at the prom where Carrie would go beserk and start a massacre (knowing about her powers and her torture) and where he would become a hero by stopping Carrie's rampage by killing her. He told Margaret not to let Carrie go so that when Carrie came back Margaret would weaken her enough for him to take control (by stabbing her in the back). He then thanks Margaret for her help and then rewards Margaret by stabbing her heart with her own knife, killing her right in front of Carrie. Carrie bursts into tears seeing is and Mike watches her sob until he interrupts and says "lets make this more fitting" and he splashes Carrie with the second bucket of blood, throws her against a wall and goes as far as to laugh at her. She gets up and her grief turns to rage when she relizes that he is making her go through the most humilating moment of her life twice in one night with Margaret being Tommy and she screams "DIE!" and attempts to choke him but it does nothing to him. He explains that due to having complete control and expierence he has developed a defense against less powerful and experience opponents like Carrie. He smashes her head against a mirror and prepares to finish her when a gunshot rings out. Mike turns around and sees that Sue has arrived and shot him to save Carrie. He says "excellent strategy" and then collapses on the floor, apparently dead. Regardless of Sue saving her life she still chokes her with her powers over the prom. She tries to reason with Carrie but Mike, somehow completely unharmed, gets up and prepares to attack from behind. Sue tells Carrie to watch out behind her she replies " as if i will fall for-" Mike then shouts 'BOO!" and literally throws Carrie through the stairs and into the basement. He explains that he knew there might be outside interference and that he had brought a bullet proof vest with him. MIke then stabs Sue with a knife and throws her against a wall and tells her that he would rather not risk witnesses and prepares to finish her off. Sue tries to pick up her gun but Mike simply destroys it and starts chocking Sue. Just then an injured Carrie is now twice as enraged and returns from the basement and attacks Mike with her now unlocked full power. He retaliates by trying to choke her and shut off her heart and throwing vases and other objects at her but she has grown powerful enough to resist his direct attacks and dodges most of his thrown objects. In the end she triumphs over him and apparently kills Mike by collapsing the roof of the kitchen on top of him. The scene then plays out as usual with Carrie relizing Sue is pregnant and Carrie is apparently dead. (in additional footage) 2 weeks after the incident, Sue goes to her room to sleep and then sees a dark figure. When she turns the lights it is a still alive but a seriously injured MIke who managed to survive the fight with Carrie and then He slams the door behind Sue and while Smiling, he attacks Sue by throwing her on a bookself and then making it fall on top of her. He explains he can not win anymore but can still punish Sue for it. He is about to finish her when we see the still alive Carrie come and surprises an astonished Mike who is too shocked to react. Carrie takes advantage of this and stops his heart. Mike stares at Carrie for a final time then collapses on the ground, this time dead in reality. Sue and Carrie embrace and Sue decides to take care of Carrie and help her get around. ( like in the 2002 if i'm not mistaken). A post credit scene is Carrie having a nightmare of Mike being alive and killing Sue and at the end of this she tells him "i'm not afraid of you" and pernamently kills Mike in her mind by raising her hand and he bursts into dust, now completely erased and thus letting Carrie live in peace for the rest of her days. That conludes the story of this charecter be sure to let me know what you guys think of MIke the imaginary true main antagonist!